The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sambucus nigra and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Eiffel 1’. ‘Eiffel 1’ represents a new cultivar of Elderberry a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Sambucus originated from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in West Mailing, Kent, United Kingdom. An initial cross was made in 1990 between ‘Pyramidalis’ (not patented) and ‘Guincho Purple’ (not patented). ‘Eiffel 1’ arose from a cross made in June 1993 from two unnamed selected seedlings from the initial cross as the parent plants. ‘Eiffel 1’ was selected in 2000 as a single unique plant from amongst the 300 seedlings that has been planted out for evaluation in 1994 and propagated plants were grown in further trials through summer of 2010 to evaluate its mature stature and characteristics.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings by the Inventor in East Mailing, Kent, United Kingdom in summer of 2000. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.